Loaders are mounted to agricultural or industrial vehicles such as, for example, agricultural tractors. They are frequently provided on the front side of the vehicle, but may also be attached to its rear side. When the loader is not needed, it can be removed from the vehicle and parked. For this purpose, known loaders, for example, a loader of Series Q of .ANG.lo (Prospectus No. 11 24 575), are provided with parking stands that are pivotally mounted to the loader boom for movement between raised stored positions and lowered park positions. When parked, the loader is in a lowered condition so as to be supported in part by a bucket coupled to one end of the loader boom and further by respective support legs of the parking stands. When the loader is installed on the tractor, the support legs are swiveled upward into their stored positions in which they are in contact with the loader boom and are secured in the usual manner by retaining pins, or the like, in order to avoid interfering with the operation of the loader. In order to park the loader, the retaining pins must be removed so as to permit the support legs to swivel down to their parking positions. Beyond that, each parking stand includes a strut that is also pivotally attached to the loader boom. The strut is provided with a support component which may be engaged with the edge of an opening located in the support leg after the support leg has been pivoted to its park position. In order to assure a durable positive lock between the edge of the support leg opening and the support component of the strut, the support component is secured in the opening in the usual manner, for example, by means of the aforementioned retaining pin. After the loader is installed on the tractor, the retaining means must be released, the strut and the support leg disconnected from each other, and both the strut and the supporting leg must be pivoted manually in the upward direction. The strut and unloading support must be separately guided manually so that the strut comes to lie between the support leg and the loader boom. While the known parking stand arrangements function properly, the structure for permitting the movement of the support leg and strut between stored and park positions is not quite as simple as desired which results in the arrangement being more costly than is necessary.